


One day, maybe

by random_firework



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 02, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean's first "date" on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd, every mistake is mine. Don't hesitate to let me know if you find a typo.
> 
> Enjoy !

Sam woke up around 7 o’clock to the sound of water hitting the shower tile. As soon as they had come back from an exhausting witch hunt at the beginning of the afternoon, both he and Dean had collapsed on their respective beds to take a well-deserved nap and his brother had apparently emerged before him. He took a novel out of his duffel bag and started to read, while he patiently waited for Dean to come out of the bathroom. For once he could read a book for his own pleasure and he planned on doing so the whole evening. He was so captivated by the story that he didn’t notice the sound of the shower stopping.

“Hey, Sam?” Dean called from the bathroom.

“Yeah?” he answered absent-mindedly.

Dean leaned against the doorframe, hands in his pockets.

“Wanna go out tonight?” 

Sam glanced at him and frowned.

“But it’s…Valentine’s Day. You don’t want to pick up a girl at the bar and give her the best night of her life?” he asked sarcastically, before plunging back into his novel. 

Dean shrugged and didn’t answer straightaway, which made Sam look up from his book. He stared at his brother, whose eyes were looking at everything in the room but him.

“I don’t know. I just want to have a nice evening, y’know, with someone I actually care about,” he said with a sheepish smile.

“Dean, I don’t know…” Sam began, unconsciously stroking the book cover. They both knew that something wasn’t quite brotherly in their fucked-up relationship. That something had always been there, but Sam wasn’t sure they were ready to act on it. Just thinking about it made his stomach sink and crippled him with anxiety.

“Sam,” Dean sighed. He crossed the room to sit on the bed opposite to Sam’s. “Listen, it doesn’t have to…mean anything. It’s just that we see so much crap that it’s enjoyable to do something nice from time to time. And with you it’s, uh, well it’s comfortable.”

Sam smiled. He knew the feeling. Wherever they went, being with Dean felt like home. Besides, between trying to understand what his visions were about and searching for Ava, there had been a lot on their mind lately, and they could benefit from a little brother time. 

“Okay. Let me just get dressed up then.”

Even though his brother tried to hide it by tilting his head, Sam saw his face light up at his words and this stunning sight made his heart jump. As he made his way to the bathroom, he caught himself hoping that one day, maybe, he would be brave enough to do what they both wanted and that that would put a permanent smile on his brother’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it !  
> Kudos and feedbacks are always appreciated :)


End file.
